


Soulmates and Soulmarks

by Pearl_Chan_Peer



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: A - Freeform, AM - Freeform, AU, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Comedy, Comfort/Angst, Death, Eventual Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Fun, Heavy Angst, Hurt Orihara Izaya, I, IT - Freeform, Izaya Being Izaya (Durarara!!), Kinda, Kinda?, Loves, M/M, Mean, Not, OOC, Romance, SO, Shizaya - Freeform, Shizuo Heiwajima - Freeform, Story, Tragedy/Comedy, Who, as, bastard, because, but - Freeform, durarara - Freeform, it's - Freeform, starts, ye, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Chan_Peer/pseuds/Pearl_Chan_Peer
Summary: Everyone has a soulmark.The soulmark shows the first thing your soulmate says to you.Shizuo Heiwajima has ''Fuck You'' as their soulmark.Imagine how much he has been made fun of.So what happens what will happen when he first met his soulmate.This is how Shizuo Heiwajima met his soulmate Izaya Orihara.This is how Shizuo Heiwajima lost his soulmate Izaya Orihara.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Soulmates and Soulmarks

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I just got into Shizaya fandom, like 7 years too late but whatever xd. I just want to satisfy my Shizaya heart so I just write it for myself. Also, this is kinda an au so not everything is gonna be like the anime!  
> Anyways enjoy uwuwu.
> 
> Also thanks to my best friend Marnie for helping me with this <3  
> Also, credit to Rubyrushha for the prompt.  
> Also this a short story, so it will probably end within 2 or 3 chapters.

Everyone has a soulmark. The soulmark shows the first thing your soulmate says to you. Most of the time it's something sweet or nice a blessing. But for Shizuo Heiwajima it's a curse because the words on his arm read 'Fuck You'. In his entire life, he has been made fun of the words on his arm and it pissed him off. Luckily for him, he has been 'blessed' by having an enormous strength. Although that's what one of his closest friends Shinra Kishitani says and he is not a really normal person. To be fair a lot of people in Ikebukuro are pretty weird and that's why Shizuo doesn't mind Shinras weirdness. Still, it pissed him off when every time Shizuo's injured and wants Shinra to fix him, that the latter is asking again if he can do experiments on Shizuo. 

Shizuo stared at his arm again and sighed out loud. Why do almost everyone he knows beautiful soulmarks and him not?! His strength made him stand out a lot from 'normal' people and his soulmark doesn't make it better. He promised to himself he is going to make his soulmate pay for her words if she is a douchebag. But if he truly feels that magical feeling people say they get when they meet their soulmate, he would let it slide. Not gonna lie but ever since he knew that everyone has a soulmate, he has been thinking about it for a long time. When he had trouble sleeping he would think how she would look like and how she would be. Who it would be, how she would sound like and how it would be to finally have someone that understands him. It made him feel happy and despite the words on his arm wasn't something he liked. Still, the thought that even guys like him Shizuo Heiwajima has a real soulmate, made him feel normal, like everyone else.

But Ikebukuro is a weird place, with weird people.

And so was the famous Information Broker Izaya Orihara.

And unknown to both Shizuo and him, they were each other soulmates.

Too bad it would be nothing like their fantasies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late at night and Shizuo was pissed off. He just came off from his job -he is the bodyguard for Tom Tanaka, who is a debt collector- and like usually the people manage to piss him off. But it was like any other day and he can't help but think his life was boring. It was every day the same routine, wake up, eat breakfast, go to work, eat lunch, continue working, eat again and then sleep. Sometimes it was a bit different because he would hang out with Shinra or Celty -Shinras wife-, his best friend. But it was peaceful, maybe even too peaceful. Sometimes he just wants to let his strength out and not on the people who he and Tom are collecting debt from, but to someone who can take his strength. Because those people are scared of him and that's not what he wants. But he doesn't want people to call him a monster because he isn't! Shizuo hates violence but he can't help that he gets angry easily and that it ends in disaster. He sighed out loud and stared at his soulmark again. The words 'fuck you' stared at him mocking. 

'Just remember my soulmate is going to say this too me, just remember the one person who hopefully accepts me for who I am. The person who can handle my strength. just remember that Shizuo.'

But immediately after he thought that he cringed because he never speaks to himself in the third person. Maybe this is a sign that he is starting to become crazier each day. Shizuo was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't really look at where he is going, so that resulted in him bumping into someone. He was ready to start cussing at the person because he was already pissed off, but the other one started speaking first. And it made Shizuo's heart stop.

''Fuck you!''

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izaya Orihara had a bad day and for once his humans couldn't cheer him up. It would be the same boring day like always if Shinra didn't intervene with his business. For the longest time, he had managed to hide his soulmark. Izaya always wore long-armed sleeves or his black coat with fur to hide, no way he would show anyone his soulmark. His soulmark was too damn embarrassing because it was long ass paragraph and he could already imagine his supposed to be 'soulmate' screaming that to him. And besides Izaya doesn't really believe he has a soulmate because he loves all of his humans. No way that one person could just satisfy him, let alone made him love that person. So unlike almost all of his predictable humans, he didn't feel fortunate and happy. In fact, he despises the whole idea, how could he love all of humanity if he has a soulmate? And he didn't think that anyone could love him and that he can love anyone. But he couldn't care less, he was fine with being hated by his lovely humans. Because there needs to be balance, otherwise everything would fall. But sometimes there is a little voice in his head that wants to be heard, but Izaya shuts it out. He is fine with this life and with the ways things are right now.

But going back, Shinra always has a way to annoy him and Izaya wonders every day why he still talks to the underground doctor. They are not friends in Izaya's opinion, they were just people who hang sometimes hang out with each other. Izaya refuses to call Shinra a friend for too many reasons and he told him that. But Shinra always nodded his head in a grin and just looked at Izaya funny. To be completely honest he doesn't mind Shinra, but sometimes he was just way too annoying. Today was one of these days.

He just finished his work for today and was near Shinra's house, so he just decided to show up and see what he's been up too. Right when he walked to Shinra's house, the door flew right open. An angry blond man walked out the door, the one they call Shizuo Heiwajima. Izaya has heard many things about him and couldn't help but to be intrigued by him. He wanted to get to know the brute earlier, but he didn't have time yet. He already has a special file for him with lots of information and Izaya couldn't wait to see how the so-called 'Monster of Ikebukuro' was like. He wonders if he maybe could make his life more interesting. So when the monster walked out with a pissed off look on his face, Izaya went in with a smirk. Shinra stood in the hallway with a disapproving look on his eyes, but it was quickly replaced by a grin.

''What was the monster of Ikebukuro doing here Shinra? Care to enlighten me?''

Shinra just looked at him and sighed.

''Shizuo is far away for being a monster Izaya and how many times do I have to tell you to stop coming to my house randomly.''

Izaya just grinned and flopped at the couch.

''And how many times do I have to tell you, that I don't care? Anyways is my favorite courier home?'' asked Izaya.

''Why are you asking about Celty? Are you trying to steal her away from me?!''

Izaya rolled his eyes and took some of Shinra's food from the fridge.

''I only love humans Shinra and Celty is not someone I call human,'' he said jokingly and serious at the same time. He could feel Shinra's glare and eyes staring at him from behind, but he didn't care.

''Don't talk about Celty like that.'' Shinra's voice sounded cold and protective.

''Yeah yeah, I know.'' Izaya just waved with his hands.

''Anyways when will you show your soulmark? I am going to die before I can see it otherwise!'' said he now in a too happy voice.

''Yeah that's point Shinra'' said Izaya grinnend.

''Oh come on! I showed you mine, it's only fair you let me see yours. I promise I won't tell anyone!'''said Shinra pouted.

''No''

'''Please!''

''No''

''I swear I won't tell anyone!"'

''That's what you always say'' 

''What's that supposed to mean?!''

Izaya grinned and said nothing, while Shinra just stood there with a disappointed face.

''Aren't we friends?!''

''No''

''Bastard'' said Shinra in a non-serious tone. 

After that, it went quiet and Shinra continued doing doctor stuff, while Izaya just sat there observing. He really didn't understand how Shinra could keep up with him sometimes, but it was lowkey nice to know Izaya has someone that could deal with him. But he would never, ever admitted it to the underground doctor. For a while, it was like that, Shinra just doing whatever he did and Izaya just silently sitting there.

''It's getting late, shouldn't you get home soon?'' asked Shinra after a while.

''Are you trying to get rid of me Shinra?'' asked Izaya with a grin on his face. Shinra turned his head and gave him an annoyed look, but with a happy undertone. Izaya stood him and walked to the door, but right at that moment, the door flew open. Izaya could already see Shinras overjoyed face, because in the door stood the headless rider Celty Sturluson. 

''Oh hello, my dear Celty! How was your job? I hope that Izaya didn't give you a hard time?!'' said Shinra, while running to his lover. 

''Are u saying that my jobs are hard Shinra?'' Izaya pouted fakely and just grinned at the 'lovely-Dovey' couple. But they ignored him and just went on their day. 

''When than I guess I get going then, bye-bye!'' said Izaya fake hurt. But before he could walk out, he felt a tug to his sleeve and before Izaya really realized what was happening, he saw his sleeve up.

''So you're the bastard that gave me this fu-'' But before Shinra could read all of the words, he was cut short by Izaya's monotone voice.

''Who said you could do that?'' Izaya sounded in that moment completely emotionless and Shinra briefly wondered if what he did was smart. But he just was so curious he couldn't help it!

''I'm sorry okay? But I was curious, don't blame me!'' said Shinra slightly nervous.

Izaya said nothing, tugged his sleeve down and ignored Shinra and Celty and went out the door, pissed off. How dares he to just invade his privacy like that?! Shinra knows how much he values his privacy and then he just goes enter that? Izaya rarely got pissed off, but with that single action his whole day, no week, no year was ruined. He was busy cursing Shinra in his head, that he didn't watch where he was going. And that resulted in him bumping into someone and because he was still cursing Shinra in his head, he let out a curse word.

''Fuck you!''

~~~~~~

Shizuo never really thought about the gender of his soulmate so, he just assumed he was straight. So when in that dark, cold night he bumped into a guy, who just said the words on his arm, Shizuo was kinda shocked. But that didn't stop the already burning rage in him, so before he could really think about what he should do or say the words were already out.

''OH!? SO YOU'RE THE MOTHERFUCKER WHO GAVE ME THE WORST FUCKING SOULMARK EVER HUH?! WELL GUESS WHAT I WILL NEVER FALL IN A LOVE WITH AN BASTARD WHO GAVE ME THIS! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO HAVE THE WORDS 'FUCK YOU' PERMINALTY MARKED ON YOUR SKIN HUH?!'' screamed Shizuo in rage. He couldn't see the other properly because he stood in the shadow, but Shizuo felt like he knows him from somewhere.

''Well imagine how it feels to have that whole essay on your arm, in caps-lock nonetheless. '' the voice sounded irritated and annoyed. Shizuo looked at the man angrily.

''THAN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BUMPED INTO ME ASSHOLE! YOU SHOULD'VE WATCH OUT!''

He heard how the other man scoffed, as he walked out the light. A slender looking guy stood in front of him with devilish, reddish eyes and a smirk on his face. A black coat with brown fur wappered in the wind and Shizuo already could tell this guy meant trouble, very big trouble. Because he knows him, everyone knows the guy. The famous information broker, the one they call Izaya Orihara.

''So you're the one who is supposed to be my soulmate? Shizuo Heiwajima, the monster of Ikebukuro?!''

Shizuo saw how the other grin got bigger and he knows things are about to change a lot. He just didn't know for the better or for the worse, but he knows that his 'boring life' would get a lot more interesting after knowing who his soulmate is. And he didn't know if he should be scared or not, but he knows that there has to be a reason for this and Shizuo will damn fight to know why the Universum thought that this guy will be his soulmate.

''Just so you know Shizuo Heiwajima, just because you're my soulmate doesn't mean I will love ever you. I love all of my humans, expect monsters, so don't think we'll ever be more. Life is a game Heiwajima and I am the winner of this game.''

They looked at each other intensely in the eyes, but Shizuo more with determination, while Izaya looked like he already has a masterplan in mind.

''You may think so Orihara, but don't think I am someone you can manipulate. If you see life that way, fine with me, but I am gonna show there is more than this. I am going to show you that there is a reason we are soulmates.''

Izaya frowned with one eyebrow but he still had an amused smirk on his face.

''You can try too, but I never lost in mine entire life. Don't they think I am going to lose against someone like you Shizuo Heiwajima.''

''There is a first time for everything Izaya Orihara.''

But Ikebukuro is a weird place, with weird people.

A lot of weird things happen in Ikebukuro.

But things are about to get way weirder.

And all because of Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima.

This is how Shizuo Heiwajima met his soulmate Izaya Orihara.

This is how Shizuo Heiwajima lost his soulmate Izaya Orihara.

This is how their story went.

**Author's Note:**

> Bro why did I suddenly mention their names 1000+ times istg- we get it Pearl lmao.


End file.
